Advantage Ollie
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She may have beaten him comprehensively on the court but…. it was advantage Ollie and in a few hours he would be the ultimate winner.


**Advantage Ollie**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None specifically one tiny itty bitty little spoiler for ep 03:02 but not even really worth mentioning

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **She may have beaten him comprehensively on the court but…. it was advantage Ollie and in a few hours he would be the ultimate winner.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the "Tennis" Challenge, just a bit of fluffy fun! Rated really for language not much else. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely

"Hit the fuckin thing Ollie, Christ are you a man or a fuckin mouse!" Malcolm shouted from the side of the tennis court as yet another of Nicola's serves whizzed passed Ollie's ear and he groaned in frustration.

"I'm doing my best who do you think you are Tim fucking Henman all of a sudden." He snapped back trying to ignore the smug smile Nicola gave him from the other side of the net as Malcolm pointed out he sure as hell wasn't Tim Henman since he'd actually won things in his life. Allowing himself to be talked into the tennis match had been a bad idea from the start but at least he'd consoled himself that being considerably taller than her and he hoped a bit stronger he could have it over with in the shortest time possible. What he had failed to take into account was that Nicola Murray had hidden talents and apparently one of them was that she played a mean game of tennis.

"Get off his case Malcolm it's not his fault he can't hit a ball when it's right in front of him." Nicola smiled winking playfully across the net at Ollie as his eyes widened and he shook his head not quite believing what he was seeing. She hadn't wanted to play any more than he had, when Malcolm had cornered them that morning informing them the was a photo op at the launching of the new school sports initiative that afternoon she'd immediately pointed out that the last time she tried to do anything physical and let the press photograph it the result had been very unflattering photos of her in the school sack race and headlines implying that she was about to be out of a job. Now though with the press having taken a handful of shots and nearly all of them having left she appeared to have decided that if she's s going to have to play she might as well do it properly.

"Enough of the trash talk Nicola the game isn't over yet just hit the fucking ball!" He snapped as she did as she was told and again no matter how hard he tried she couldn't get it back to her side of the net.

"That's four games to five to Nicola in the second set, if she holds her serve here Ollie she's won come you can't let her beat you in straight sets." Glen called from the corner of the court where he had been keeping score throughout the game.

"Course he can he's a fuckin pansy my Ma could play better than he is and she' been dead for ten years." Malcolm shouted as Teri shook her head standing up and joining in the heckling.

"You can do it Ollie come on!" She shouted earning her a venomous stare from Malcolm and a playful wink from Nicola that told Ollie they had discussed her chances of winning beforehand and both women knew an ice cube had a better chance in hell than he did of winning that match.

"Hit the fucking ball Nicola don't you think this is humiliating enough without you pausing for five minutes between each game to let everyone have their say about how fucking shit I am?" He snapped as Nicola obliged by hitting a further three points only one of which he managed to return before with a final perfectly served ace she won the game to rapturous applause from the others and the two remaining press photographers.

"We'll if you keep fucking up in politics there's a career in tennis for you." Malcolm said quietly as they all headed back toward the school changing rooms before turning his attention to Ollie. "And as for you fuck me sideways I didn't think anyone could be that shite that's another thing to add to the list of things you can't fucking do!"

"What the hell was that?" Ollie whispered when the others had left them alone and they were about to split up into the boys and girls changing room. "What happened to "fuck no I'm not playing tennis do you think I'm crazy?" You were like a woman fucking possessed out there. You realise I'm going to have seized up completely in an hour you had me running all over the fucking court!"

"I didn't say I couldn't play." Nicola smiled moving a little closer to him and glancing around to ensure that there was no one around before pushing open the door of the girls changing room and pulling him inside with her. "Just because I didn't want to humiliate you by agreeing to play didn't mean I was going to go easy on you when Malcolm forced us to."

"You could have warned me you could play." He replied finding it harder to care about being defeated as she stood a little closer bringing her lips close to his ear.

"I didn't want to make you nervous." She whispered pulling him down by the front of his t-shirt so their faces were level and kissing him hungrily. "As for your sore muscles why don't I see if I can slip away for an hour or two tonight and try to make them a little better."

"Sounds good to me, that's better than winning any tennis match," Ollie smiled opening the door a crack and ensuring there was no one was around before slipping out and into the boys changing room next door with a satisfied smile. She may have beaten him comprehensively on the court but for an unscheduled evening together he'd take that anyway because spending any extra time with her hands touching him, her skin against his, and being allowed to make love to her definitely meant it was advantage Ollie and in a few hours he would be the ultimate winner.


End file.
